1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blind latching systems for doors, panels and the like such as cabinets or other similar storage structures in which the cabinet or the like is closed by means of a door or panel which will remain in a closed position until released, and more particularly to keepers adaptable for use in blind latching systems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Blind latching systems are known and generally comprise a latch sub-assembly and a keeper sub-assembly. In operation, the latch sub-assembly and keeper subassembly are attached to opposing panels, such as a door of a cabinet structure and the corresponding frame. The latch sub-assembly and keeper sub-assembly when mounted are completely invisible from outside the cabinet when the door is in the closed position. The opening and closing of the door is accomplished by a simple push operation against the door.
A blind latching system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,599 ("'599 Patent") to Robert H. Bisbing and assigned to Southco, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The '599 Patent discloses a latch sub-assembly and keeper sub-assembly mounted in a fixed position to the door and frame of a cabinet enclosure. The keeper sub-assembly includes a mounting bracket and a threaded keeper pin. The keeper pin is positioned in an opening extending through the mounting bracket and is locked in position by means of threaded nuts and lock washers. The mounting bracket also is provided with a pair of through holes for receiving tightening screws for attachment of the keeper sub-assembly to the cabinet frame. Latching and unlatching is accomplished through alignment of the male keeper pin with a female component of the latch subassembly.
Another prior art blind latching system is similar to that disclosed in the '599 Patent but includes a "floating" keeper in order to assist in alignment of the male keeper pin with the female component of the latch sub-assembly. The floating keeper sub-assembly is illustrated in the Southco Latches and Access Hardware North America Edition--47 N.A. on pages G-12 through G-14 and is comprised of eight components including a threaded keeper pin, a mounting bracket having an opening for receiving the keeper pin, the size of the opening being larger than the diameter of the keeper pin, an eyelet, a U-bent washer, two lock washers and two retaining nuts. The U-bent washer and eyelet are each received onto the keeper pin and are positioned against opposing surfaces of the mounting bracket by the lock washers and retaining nuts. The floating of the keeper sub-assembly is accomplished by movement of the keeper pin within the large size opening of the mounting bracket, which in operation assists in alignment of the keeper pin with the female component of the latch sub-assembly. In addition, lateral movement of the keeper pin is accomplished by adjustment of the two retaining nuts along the length of the threaded portion of the keeper pin.
In view of that set forth above, there is seen a need for an improved floating keeper sub-assembly comprised of minimal parts and which affords simple assembly and operation.